Applicant""s invention relates to an apparatus and method to record information on a data storage medium using buffered file marks.
Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots in which are stored data storage media. The portable data storage media are typically housed in a portable container, such as a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, and the like. One (or more) accessors typically access the data storage media from the storage slots and deliver the accessed media to a data storage drive for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage drive(s) to transmit to, and/or to receive data from, an attached on-line host computer system.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d of storage slots for holding data storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. To double the storage capacity, two xe2x80x9cwallsxe2x80x9d of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.
A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM 3494 Media Storage Library. Some of the automated media storage libraries have dual or multiple accessors to provide a level of redundancy and/or improved performance.
What is needed, however, is a data management system, method, and apparatus and method to expedite the recording of information provided by a host computer onto a data storage medium, particularly where that information comprises a plurality of individual files.
Applicants"" invention includes a method to dispose information on a sequential medium, such as a tape, using buffered tape marks. Applicants"" method includes the steps of providing information from a host computer to a tape library, where that information includes one or more tape marks, storing that information in one or more memory buffers, and transferring that information from those one or more memory buffers to a data storage medium.
Applicants"" invention further includes a data storage device which includes a computer useable medium having computer readable program code disposed therein for disposing information on a data storage medium using buffered tape marks. Applicants"" invention further includes a data storage and retrieval system comprising a computer useable medium having computer readable program code disposed therein for disposing information on a data storage medium using buffered tape marks.
Applicants"" invention further includes a computer program product usable with a programmable computer processor having computer readable program code embodied therein for disposing information on a tape medium using buffered tape marks.